


Retrouvailles

by izz017 (disn3y7)



Series: The Queen and her Knight [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disn3y7/pseuds/izz017
Summary: New changes prompt significant events





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait  
This takes place 6 months after CYM which I guess was 2 months after The Trial so Blue and Yellow have been 'broken up' for around 8 months  
I'd recommend reading L'espirit de escalier (previous work) for some context

"What a day"

"Tell me about it. Steven just left, I hope he comes back to Homeworld soon"

"I'm sure he will Blue. All of us have a lot of work to do" 

"Yellow...Pink lived thinking we didn't care. She started this rebellion and faked her own shattering thinking we would leave the earth alone and that we wouldn't retaliate against the Crystal Gems. She left without knowing how much she was loved by us"

At this point, tears were threatening to spill but Yellow embraced her as a gesture of comfort.

"I know. We'll always regret that but her legacy carries on through Steven. Yes I see her in him but he is his own person. We'll love him the way we failed to love Pink when she was still with us. We will not fail him and her. Not again."

"Never again"

* * *

Five minutes later and they remained close together, content with each other. 

"I want you"

"What?"

"Recent events have opened my eyes Yellow. We're a team, we always have been. I know making these changes will be difficult but I feel it will be almost impossible by myself. I can't do this without you Yellow. I love you" 

"Are you sure? There's no pressure if you're not ready-"

"If there's one thing I'm sure about, it's you- us."

Yellow grinned and Blue imitated her smile. And for the first time in almost 6000 years they almost glowed as they gotten a taste of happiness once more.

I mean, what else could they do but kiss to celebrate their reunion?

* * *

"Party?"

"Yeah! We're having a party here on earth and I'd really love it if you guys could make it tomorrow."

"We'll be there."

"Nice! See you guys tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye Steven"

"Bye Steven!"

"Guess we're going to earth tomorrow Blue"

"I think it'll be nice. It was her planet after all. Gives us an opportunity to see earth the way she did." 

* * *

"Yellow! Blue! You made it. Is White with you?"

"Sorry Steven, she had to stay on Homeworld."

"She sends her regards and hopes you are alright."

"So what's the occasion?"

"It's Garnet's 6 month wedding anniversary!"

"What's a wedding?" Blue raised her brow in question 

"Well do you remember when you came to earth to check on the cluster and then we fought and eventually you found out that I had Pink's gem?" Not waiting for a response, he continued. "Well Ruby and Sapphire were having their wedding reception. You see, they got married and had a wedding ceremony before fusing back into Garnet. In the ceremony they have vows and rings"

"A wedding ceremony. So that's what it's called" The last part Yellow whispered more to herself.

"Yep! Anyway, let's get this party started!"

* * *

Despite the slightly awkward attempts to mingle and socialise with the other gems, both diamonds did enjoy themselves. Being polite, they approached Garnet since the whole thing was for her.

"Congratulations on your sixth month anniversary Garnet. We're very sorry that we crashed your wedding reception."

"Steven has started thinking highly of you and I appreciate the effort you put in today. So it's alright." _'We'll just crash your wedding'_ Garnet almost let that thought out before deciding at the last second to keep it to herself. '_It has to be their choice'_

While Blue conversed with her, Yellow went off to find Steven and talk to him personally.

"Steven"

"Hey Yellow"

"Can we talk? In private, away from everyone"

"Um sure"

The pair made their way up to the top of the hill and sat down next to the lighthouse. To avoid Yellow having to talk down at him, Steven jumped up at sat on her shoulder.

"The view is nice up here. I regret that there was a time that I had wanted to destroy it. I'm starting to see why Pink loved earth so much"

"So what did you want to talk about? I guess you didn't want to discuss the earth in private"

"I want to have a wedding. I want to ask Blue to marry me. I've been waiting to ask for 6000 years, I just never knew the word for it. I had a ring made all those years ago. I have your mother to thank for that. She was the one who introduced the concept if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't know what rings are. She always supported Blue and I in our relationship. She was our biggest champion. I wish she could see us" 

"I'm sure she would be happy. I'm happy to hear that and I guess I'm the closest to Pink I can be without actually being her"

"How does one propose?"

"Well the one who proposes usually gives a small speech to declare their love and then they get down on one knee and present the ring. They say: "will you marry me?" and if they say yes, they put the ring on this finger" He showed his left hand anf and pointed at his ring finger.

"Thanks for educating me on the matter"

If Steven hadn't yawned, Yellow would've carried on the conversation about proposals 

"You're tired. I think that's my cue to leave and for you to rest"

"Normally I'd try to disagree but I am pretty partied out"

"I'm glad we had this talk Steven"

"Ditto. Let me know how your proposal goes"

"I will"

* * *

"I know sleep is unnecessary for us, but I'm actually quite tired"

"Mhm"

"Are you alright Yellow, you've been shaky ever since we arrived back at Homeworld?"

"I'm fine. I just need to do something first. Can you come to my room?"

"Of course"

They stopped at her door but before Blue took a step further, Yellow stopped her.

"Can- can you just stay here for a minute?"

Yellow pulled the box out of its drawer but it remained shut.

"I need to say something."

"Alright, go on. You have my undivided attention."

"When Pink was still around, she witnessed a wedding ceremony although we didn't know the name for it. She wouldn't stop talking about it remember? She knew we loved each other and one day she told me about rings. I may have sound dismissive to her, but I did pay attention and I had one made for you." Opening the box, a golden ring was presented. "I have loved you ever since you emerged, it just took me a little while to realise it. I am so sorry for the previous pain I have caused you. I promise that I will never hurt you again. Earlier when you talked about being a team, I agree with you. I can't live without you and so I just have one thing to ask." Kneeling down she stared up into Blue's eyes and did her best not to cry but failing whereas Blue let her tears flow easily. "Blue diamond. Will you grant me the greatest honour of giving me your hand in marriage?" 

"Yes" She whispered but Yellow didn't hear so she repeated herself but decided to tackle Yellow in a hug. "Yes!" Still on the floor they laughed as Blue kissed her face all over. Yellow eventually took the ring out and slipped it on Blue's finger just like Steven had shown her.

"Guess we have to announce it to everyone"

"Yeah I told Steven I'd inform him of how it went. But first things first, it's my turn to kiss you"

If Blue's laughter was any indication this would definitely be a night to remember. 


	2. Not a chapter (sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a shoutout

Hey guys! Sorry that this is not a new chapter but Garnet's thought in the first chapter: 'We'll just crash your wedding" was based on a tumblr post by: slayer-of-titans

So thanks for the inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: I wrote and uploaded this in a car on a road trip to London lol  
Traffic= more time to write haha
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a great day you brilliant people :)


End file.
